Stump
Stump were an Anglo-Irish indie/experimental/rock group featuring former Microdisney members Mick Lynch (1959-2015) (vocals) and Rob McKahey (drums), along with Kev Hopper (bass) and Chris Salmon (guitar). They formed in London in 1983. The original vocalist was Nick Hobbs, who left early on to form The Shrubs. Their first release was a four track EP Mud on a Colon issued in 1986 through the Ron Johnson record label. This was followed by a self released mini album Quirk Out produced by Hugh Jones which included their cult hit "Buffalo". "Buffalo" appeared on NME's influential C86 compilation and a video was made by Channel 4 which was shown on The Tube. Continuous UK touring, regular coverage in the UK music press - including cover features in both the NME and Melody Maker, and a return to The Tube for a live performance of "Tupperware Stripper", ensured that Quirk Out stayed in the UK Indie Charts for 26 weeks, peaking at number 2. A session for the John Peel radio show recorded in February 1986 was released as a Peel Session EP on Strange Fruit Records in 1987. Following these successes the band were signed to Ensign Records. Their only full-length release, A Fierce Pancake (named after a term meaning 'deep conundrum' in The Third Policeman by Flann O'Brien) released in 1988 was recorded in Berlin and London produced by Holger Hiller with assistance from Stephen Street and was mixed by Hugh Jones after an unsuccessful session with US producer John Robie. The recording process was, however, often fraught with arguments amongst the band as to the sound and direction of the album. However, the group were pleased with the finished results and three singles were released from the album: "Chaos", "Charlton Heston" (which reached number 72 in the UK Singles Chart in August 1988 and therefore became their only national chart success) and a re-released "Buffalo" (the latter only featuring on the US edition of the album). The album did not bring the crossover success the label had hoped for and, after recording a few b-sides and some demos, they split up at the end of the year. Links to Peel A favourite from Peel, who played tracks from their debut EP and later on other singles and album tracks. The band also did four sessions for his shows between 1986 and 1988. By the end of 1988, the group split, but their popularity with Peel's listeners led their track Charlton Heston in the 1988 Festive Fifty, although Peel himself wasn't that keen on the song. Festive Fifty Entries * 1988 Festive Fifty: Charlton Heston #35 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1986-01-26. Broadcast: 05 February 1986. Repeated: 19 February 1986, 17 March 1986, 29 April 1986 *Down On The Kitchen Table / Orgasm Way / Grab Hands / Buffalo 2. Recorded: 1986-06-24. Broadcast: 07 July 1986. Repeated: 23 July 1986, 22 April 1987, 30 December 1986 *Tupperware Stripper / Satisfaction / Big End / Bit-Part Actor 3. Recorded: 1987-01-13. Broadcast: 28 January 1987. Repeated: 16 February 1987, 10 March 1987 *Living It Down / The Eager Bereaver / Alcohol / Bone 4. Recorded: 1988-08-14. Broadcast: 13 September 1988. Repeated: 03 October 1988 *The Song Remains / Thelma / Strayte 'N' Narrow / Seven Sisters Other Shows Played ;1986 * 11 February 1986: Grab Hands (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *15 February 1986 (BFBS): Grab Hands (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *18 February 1986: Ice The Levant (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *20 February 1986 (BFBS): 'Ice The Levant (12"-Mud On A Colon)' (Ron Johnson) *04 March 1986: Grab Hands (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *02 April 1986: Ice The Levant (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *04 June 1986: Buffalo (v/a Cassette Album - C86) NME *14 June 1986 (BFBS): Buffalo (v/a Cassette Album - C86) NME *16 June 1986: Buffalo (v/a LP - C86) Rough Trade *11 November 1986: Tupperware Stripper (LP - Quirk Out) Stuff *12 November 1986: Bit Part Actor (LP - Quirk Out) Chrysalis *15 November 1986 (BFBS): 'Kitchen Table (Mini LP-Quirk Out)' (Stuff) (JP: 'The catalogue number is STUF U2, a sentiment which I can do nothing but endorse.') *19 November 1986: Bit Part Actor (album - Quirk Out) Stuff *22 November 1986 (BFBS): 'Tupperware Stripper (Mini LP-Quirk Out)' (Stuff) *26 November 1986: Tupperware Stripper *November 1986 (Radio Bremen): Kitchen Table (album - Quirk Out) Stuff *06 December 1986 (BFBS): 'Everything In Its Place (Mini LP-Quirk Out)' (Stuff) *10 December 1986: Kitchen Table (LP - Quirk) Stuff ;1987 * 05 January 1987: Buffalo (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *13 January 1987: Grab Hands (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *14 January 1987: Orgasm Way (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *19 January 1987: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *21 January 1987: Grab Hands (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *23 January 1987 (BFBS): 'Down On The Kitchen Table (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *04 February 1987 (Radio Bremen): Grab Hands (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *06 February 1987 (BFBS): 'Buffalo (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *11 February 1987: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *18 February 1987 (Radio Bremen): Buffalo (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *02 March 1987: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *13 March 1987 (BFBS): 'Down On The Kitchen Table (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *23 March 1987: Kitchen Table (LP - Quirk Out) Stuff *06 April 1987: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1988 * 10 February 1988: Chaos (12") Ensign *16 February 1988: Chaos (7") Ensign *20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Chaos (7") Ensign *27 February 1988 (BFBS): Chaos (7") Ensign *02 March 1988: Chaos (7") Ensign *09 March 1988: Living It Down (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *14 March 1988: Charlton Heston (7") Ensign *15 March 1988: Roll The Bodies Over (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *19 March 1988 (BFBS): In The Green (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *21 March 1988 (BBC World Service): Charlton Heston (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *26 March 1988 (BFBS): Eager Bereaver (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *04 April 1988: Heartache (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *13 June 1988: Angst Forecast (7" - Charlton Heston) Ensign *22 June 1988: The Rats (12" - Charlton Heston) Ensign *25 June 1988 (BFBS): Angst Forecast (12" - Charlton Heston) Ensign *21 December 1988: 'Charlton Heston (LP-A Fierce Pancake)' (Ensign) FF #35 ''(JP: 'Never an especial favourite of mine, but one that you cared for enough to put it in at 35 in the Festive Fifty.')'' External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Irish Rock *Facebook Category:Artists